1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism for supporting a machine, and more particularly, to a track type supporting mechanism utilizing a linear guideway to support a machine and a related supporting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For supporting heavy machines, such as severs and coolers, a conventional supporting mechanism utilizes a roller structure to move the machines within a limited range, so that an operator can control and fix operating panels disposed on each sides of the machines conveniently. Rollers of the conventional roller structure are damaged easily due to high loading of the machines, the damaged rollers cause noise and vibration, and stability and precision of the supporting mechanism are affected. Therefore, design of a supporting mechanism not being damaged by high loading is an important issue in mechanical industry.